The Slayer and the Fellowship
by scarlett caelian
Summary: Buffy is dropped into Rivendell. Creating a mass of confusion to the Fellowship. Especially to a certain Elf. authors note in ch.10
1. The Slayer drops into Elronds Counsil

Disclamer: Lord of the Rings and Buffy the Vampire Slayer are not mine. They belong to JRR Tolkin and Joss Whendon.  
  
Rated:PG-13 to be safe  
  
A/N: I got really bored and just started writing this fic. Buffy season 6, and LotR.  
  
~~~ Part 1 ~~~  
  
It began with the forging of the great rings.  
  
Three were given to the Elves.  
  
Seven to the Dwarf-Lords.  
  
And nine. Nine were given to the race of men. Who above all craved power.  
  
But they were all of them deceived. For another ring was made. A ring that controlled all the others. The Dark Lord Sauron created this ring with unimaginable evil.  
  
There will be no one that will be able to defeat him, until the race of men and elves banded together to fight the Dark Lord.  
  
Victory was near, but the power of the Ring could not be undone.  
  
Isildur picked up his fallen fathers sword and cut the finger off the Dark Lord Sauron.  
  
Sauron was defeated. The Dark Lords finger was dust as the Ring went to Isildur.  
  
It was his moment to destroy the Ring forever, but the mind of man is easily corrupted.  
  
The Ring betrayed Isildur to his death.  
  
Time passed as the Ring took up the most unlikely creature. A Hobbit, Bilbo Baggins of The Shire.  
  
He gave the Ring to Frodo Baggins, his nephew, whom will have to destroy the Ring of Sauron, with a band of unlikely companions.  
  
One companion of who will cause confusion, and uncertainty to the Fellowship.  
  
A companion who will have a very small part in the war against Sauron, but will change the lives of The Fellowship forever.  
  
~ Sunnydale, California ~  
  
There was a bright light surrounding the tower in Sunnydale, California.  
  
"Dawnie! NO! You can't do this!" Buffy yelled.  
  
"I have to! I'm the Key! I can close it!" Dawn yelled back. Something flickered in Buffy's eyes. She looked from the portal to Dawn.  
  
Dawn must have seen something in her eyes.  
  
"No! You can't!" Dawn was yelling.  
  
"Dawn I have to." Buffy replied calmly.  
  
"No," whimpered Dawn.  
  
Buffy grabbed Dawn by her shoulders. "Dawnie listen to me! Listen! This is the work that I have to do. I have to do this so that you don't have to. Dawn, the hardest thing to do in this world is to live in it. Live for me Dawn. live. You have to take care of them now." Indicating to the Scooby gang.  
  
"Can you do something for me?" Buffy asked.  
  
Dawn nodded with tears streaming down her face.  
  
"Tell Angel that I will always love him, and that it wasn't his fault that he wasn't here, and that I never forgot that day. He'll know what I'm talking about. Can you do that for me?" Dawn nodded.  
  
"I love you Dawnie, never forget that." Buffy kissed Dawn on the forehead, and turned facing the portal that Glory opened, looked back at Dawn, and ran towards the swirling vortex, and jumped.  
  
Then there was blackness.  
  
~ Middle-Earth, Rivendell ~  
  
The Council of Elrond is at its' wake.  
  
"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You all have been summoned to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-Earth is at the brink of destruction. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom. Frodo, please bring forth the Ring," Elrond said.  
  
Frodo placed the ring onto the pedestal and sat back down. Everyone looked at the ring with awe, that something so small could be the fate of Middle- Earth.  
  
Suddenly there was a flash of lightning.  
  
Everyone was shaken out of their thoughts as a vortex opened up right in the middle of the room. Frodo quickly got up, and grabbed the ring before it could get lost in the confusion. The light was so bright that everyone had to shield their eyes.  
  
There was a blood-curling scream coming out of the vortex, then just as suddenly that the disturbance started, it stopped.  
  
Everyone opened their eyes and was shocked to discover a girl, with long blond hair, and strange clothing to be lying on the floor, with bruises and cuts, unconscious. 


	2. Healing

A/N: I noticed that a few people thought that my story is a bit like moutons. Witch is a really good story by the way. Don't worry, the fic might start out like it just to get my muse running, but it will be different. FF.net wont let me do italics =(. That sucks. Now onto the story! Disclaimer in 1st part.  
  
Part 2  
  
Buffy was in pain. Excruciating pain. Then she heard a voice, it was clearly a woman. "Ten'amin. (Hear me). Esta ar'armin fallan'lle. (Relax and I'll help heal you)." How she was able to understand the person she didn't know, but she did as she was told. "Tanka harwar. (Heal)." When the woman said that, she didn't feel the pain anymore. Buffy opened her eyes and saw a woman with long brunette hair, very pale, and pointy ears, surrounded in a bright light. "Who are you?" Buffy asked. "My name is Arwen." "Where am I?" "You are in Rivendell." Buffy looked at her confused. "Don't worry. Everything will be explained when you wake up after having rest.  
  
~Meanwhile back at the council~  
  
Legolas was the first to break out of his awe and went over to Buffy to check her over. "She is badly wounded, and would need some rest to heal," Legolas said. "Let's put her in one of the spare rooms," Said Elrond. Legolas nodded and picked Buffy up, surprised to see that she hardly weighed anything.  
  
Legolas put Buffy into a spare bedroom and laid her down on the bed just as Arwen came into the room. Legolas noticed that Arwen came into the room and asked, "Can you help her?" Arwen looked at him and noticed that he had a genuine concern for the girl. "Yes I can. Give me a few minutes."  
  
Arwen took Buffy's hand and closed her eyes. It was a few minutes before Arwen opened her eyes. "She will be fine, a little confused, but fine. Just five her a day or two to rest." Legolas nodded, "Alright. I'll tell the council."  
  
He left to go back to the council meeting and told everyone what Arwen told him. "I think we should postpone this meeting until the girl is all right so that we can determine if she is a threat or not," said Lord Elrond. Legolas was troubled by the feelings that the girl brought out in him, but agreed nonetheless. As did the rest of the council.  
  
I know short part, Ill probably have a new ch. By the weekend.=) TBC. 


	3. Some new discoveries

A/N: I want to thank everyone who gave me feedback! It made my day. Just so everyone knows, this will be a Buffy/Legolas fic for those of you wondering (there is simply not enough of those out there. It is mostly Willow/Legolas, which I just can't bring myself to read.) so this will not be a B/A fic as much as I love that couple. I will be writing a B/A fic though AFTER I finish this fic OR my 'Darkness Returns" fic which is a B/A(us) pairing. Just felt like making that note. Now onto the story once again. (3 chapters in less than a week. I'm on a roll!)  
  
~~~ Rivendell ~~~  
  
Buffy woke up and noticed that she was in a strange room. Taking in her surroundings, she thought that it was a very beautiful place with white walls, and with what looked like tree branches wrapped beautifully around the room. Buffy then noticed an old man with long grayish/whitish looking hair, a gray robe, and what looks like to be a staff.  
  
"Ah, good you are awake," said the old man.  
  
"Who are you?" Asked Buffy.  
  
"My name is Gandalf the Grey. We have been expecting you to wake up for some time," Gandalf said.  
  
"How long have I been asleep?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Less than a day surprisingly, we weren't expecting you to wake up for another day and a half at least," Gandalf said.  
  
"I heal fast," Buffy said mysteriously.  
  
"Hmmm.indeed, almost as fast as an Elf," he said thoughtfully.  
  
They were interrupted when a new visitor came through. Gandalf turned around and saw that it was Lord Elrond.  
  
"Good. Our guest is awake," Elrond said.  
  
"Yes. Oh! Forgive my manners, would you be so kind as to giving us your name?" Gandalf asked Buffy.  
  
"Umm. sure. It's Elizabeth Anne Summers, but everyone calls me Buffy."  
  
Elrond said, "My name is Lord Elrond, and I am the ruler here in Rivendell."  
  
"Oh." Buffy said pathetically. It was then that she saw something strange about Elrond.  
  
"Your ears are pointy," she said.  
  
"Well I am an Elf," he said amusingly. "It's not like you should talk anyways. Your ears are pointy also."  
  
"What??" Said Buffy and Gandalf at the same time. "What do you mean my ears are pointy? Last time I checked they were round!!" Exclaimed Buffy while looking around for a mirror.  
  
Gandalf noticed this and saw a mirror on a shelf, and grabbed it to give to Buffy.  
  
"Thanks," she said distractedly. When she looked into the mirror, she saw that Elrond was right, her ears were in fact pointy.  
  
"I believe we have a mystery on our hands," said Gandalf.  
  
TBC. 


	4. Elrond's Council begins again

A/N: I seem to be doing a lot of these aren't I?? If it gets annoying let me know. Anyways, there seem to be a lot of requests for longer chapters. So here is an extra long chapter for you guys. Also I know that this is a fast update, this fic is just too interesting not to write. I should be doing homework, but I just couldn't help myself. Hope You Like.  
  
{random A/N that may or may not deal with the story} (Translations)  
  
~~~ Part 4 ~~~  
  
"I can't believe this!" Exclaimed Buffy, "How am I an Elf?"  
  
"There is something strangely familiar about this, but I don't want to bring it up without everyone present," said Gandalf.  
  
"I agree," said Elrond. "Do you think that you are up to going to a meeting?" Asked Elrond to Buffy.  
  
"I think so. If someone could bring me a change of clothes, that would be great," Said Buffy.  
  
"Wonderful," Said Elrond, "I will have my daughter Arwen bring something for you to wear."  
  
Elrond left in search of Arwen, and Gandalf left to think about what he found familiar about the situation.  
  
When they both left, Buffy pushed her sheets away, and swung her legs to the side of the bed, and stood very slowly. She was relieved to note that she was fully recovered, and had no dizzy spells or anything. Buffy noticed that she was more sensitive to sounds. 'I'm guessing that is due to my new found ears,' she mused.  
  
Just then Arwen came into the room. She had a violet gown in her hands. "'Quel amrun. (Good Morning). Lle tyava quel? (Are you feeling well?)." Arwen asked.  
  
Buffy looked at her surprised, "Uma, diola lle. (Yes, thank you)." Said Buffy. She was surprised to note that not only can she understand what Arwen was saying; she can also speak whatever language they were speaking.  
  
Arwen smiled at Buffy, "I have a dress that you can wear, I can do your hair for you if you like."  
  
"Thanks. I'm really sorry that you have to go through all of this trouble for me," Buffy said.  
  
Arwen said, "Its not a problem." She walked gracefully towards Buffy to give her the dress. Buffy accepted it and went behind the screen that was in the room to change.  
  
~~~  
  
About a half hour later, Buffy was ready to go to the council meeting. She and Arwen walked down the stairs to the meeting area. There she was greeted by a sight of Elves, Dwarfs, Hobbits, and Men.  
  
Legolas was the first to notice Buffy coming down the stairs. He was also surprised to note that Buffy seemed a bit different now than when he first saw her after she came through the portal.  
  
Elrond said, "Good. You are here. Please have seat, the both of you," both Buffy and Arwen complied and sat down at the two empty chairs. {I know Arwen wasn't in the council in either the movie or the book, I just put her there for the next twist coming up. =)}  
  
"I believe we were talking about what to do with the fate of the Ring. Frodo if you would please bring forth the Ring once again." Frodo stood up and walked towards the pedestal, and placed the Ring on it.  
  
Once again everyone was enthralled by the power rolling off the Ring. Buffy was the first to recover.  
  
"We have to destroy it," she said flatly.  
  
Boromir was the first to reply, "Why destroy it when we can use the Ring for ourselves? We can use it to defeat Sauron!" Exclaimed Boromir.  
  
Buffy stood up, "Didn't you hear a word that I said? I said that we have to destroy it! That thing is evil!"  
  
Boromir stalked right up to her, "and who is going to do it little girl? YOU?? You probably couldn't face off an Orc."  
  
Buffy's eyes darkened, "I would watch what you say. ESPECIALLY to me! I have faced countless battles than you can imagine."  
  
"THAT IS ENOUGH!" Yelled Elrond. "I will not tolerate this in my council. Please take your seats."  
  
Boromir walked back to his own seat while Buffy did the same, glaring at him the whole time.  
  
"Now, before we get into what to do with the Ring, I believe Gandalf has some insight as to why our unexpected guest suddenly has Elf ears instead of Human ears. Gandalf if you would please tell us what you know."  
  
Everyone was startled as to what Elrond said concerning Buffy. So that is what was different about her, though Legolas.  
  
Gandalf stood up and said, "While I was looking for information on the Ring, I came across of what looked like a prophecy,"  
  
Buffy groaned, "Not another one."  
  
Gandalf shot her a look. "Sorry," she said sheepishly.  
  
"Now as I was saying, I came across a prophecy that said:  
  
"It shall come to pass that during a time of great darkness, when the world is on the brink of destruction, that a great warrior, a girl strong in heart, mind and body will return to the fair Elven city from which she was taken by way of a mystical portal.  
  
She will have been a mighty fighter in her world where she will have been known as The Slayer. She will have fought the forces of darkness, and stopped the destruction of the world. She will be believed dead by all that loved and know her. She will have sacrificed her life for that of her sisters.  
  
In the world of Middle-Earth her mother will have died to protect her, she will have two Elven brothers, and an Elven sister, who will have fallen in love with the future King of Gondor, and her Elven father will be the Lord of a great Elven city.  
  
The Glamour that has hidden her true identity, from even herself, will be lifted upon returning to her home and family. She is to be part of a great quest to destroy a Dark Lord who wishes to cover the world with a great darkness."  
  
Elrond by this time was sitting in his chair in shock.  
  
"Well, I guess this explains some things," said Buffy.  
  
"Elbereth?? It can't be." Said Elrond.  
  
"It is her my old friend," Said Gandalf. "It can only be her."  
  
"Were you the Slayer back in your world?" Asked Elrond.  
  
"Yes I was," said Buffy softly.  
  
"If I may ask Gandalf," said Boromir, "Who is the future King of Gondor?"  
  
Strider looked around uncomfortably.  
  
"That would be Strider, also known as Aragorn, son of Arathorn, Isildur's heir," said Legolas, standing up. "If I were you I would give him your allegiance."  
  
Boromir looked at Strider, "Aragorn? This is Isildur's heir?"  
  
"And future king of Gondor," Said Legolas.  
  
"Havo dad, Legolas. (Sit down, Legolas.)" Said Aragorn.  
  
"Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king," said Boromir snidely.  
  
"Elbereth is right. The Ring must be destroyed. It is the only choice," said Elrond.  
  
Buffy smiled at him lightly.  
  
"Well then what are we waiting for?" Said Gimli. He stood up and walked towards the pedestal; rose his axe to smash the ring, but the ring was protected by the evil power. Gimli was thrown back to the floor.  
  
Elrond said, "The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin, by any craft that we here possess. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor, and cast back into the fiery pit from where it came."  
  
He paused, "one of you must do this."  
  
"One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its gates are guarded by more than just Orc's. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly," said Boromir.  
  
"Have you heard nothing that Lord Elrond has said? The ring must be destroyed!" Said Legolas.  
  
"And I suppose you're the one to do this? I would be dead before I see the ring in the hands of and Elf!!" Said Gimli.  
  
By this time everyone was up on their feet arguing amongst one another except for Buffy, Arwen, and Frodo.  
  
Frodo kept on looking at the ring, listening to its evil call. Suddenly he stood up and said, "I will take the ring!" but nobody heard him except for Buffy. He said it again. This time Gandalf heard him and looked at Frodo sadly.  
  
Buffy stood up. "HEY, EVERYONE SHUT UP FOR A SECOND!" She yelled. Everyone turned to her in shock.  
  
She sighed, "Frodo has something to say."  
  
Frodo looked at her gratefully, "I will take the Ring to Mordor, but I do not know the way."  
  
Buffy looked at him, knowing how hard this must be for the Hobbit.  
  
"I will help you carry this burden," said Gandalf, "you have my staff."  
  
"You have my sword," said Aragorn.  
  
"And my bow," exclaimed Legolas. Buffy looked at him, not exactly surprised.  
  
"And my axe!" Boasted Gimli.  
  
"I'm going also," Buffy said suddenly.  
  
Elrond looked at her alarmed, "NO. I will no allow it Elbereth."  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes, "First of all; my name is BUFFY. Second, it says in the prophecy that I have to go. I have to help." She looked at him pleadingly.  
  
"But you are only a woman," said Boromir.  
  
Buffy's eyes darkened again, "I've just about had enough of you."  
  
She walked angrily towards Boromir, picked him up, and threw him across the room. She walked towards him again, and stood over him, "If you EVER argue with me again I will kick your ass! Besides, I didn't hear you volunteer to destroy the ring."  
  
"I was going to," he said groaning, "but you beat me to it."  
  
"Well if you are still going to volunteer you have to promise not to ask about my abilities again. Agreed?"  
  
"Agreed," Boromir said darkly.  
  
"I suppose I can't stop you from going can I?" asked Elrond.  
  
"No you can't. I can't just sit by and let everyone else do the fighting while I have been doing it for the past six years myself," Buffy said looking at Elrond.  
  
"Very well, if you wish," said Elrond defeated.  
  
"Here!" Said Sam jumping from behind the bushes. "Mr. Frodo isn't going anywhere without me."  
  
"No, indeed, it is hardly possible to separate you two when Frodo is summoned to a secret council, and you are not," said Elrond exasperatingly. Buffy looked on amused.  
  
"Were coming too!" Said Merry. Both he and Pippin ran up towards Frodo and Sam. "You'll have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us."  
  
Elrond sighed, "So be it then, ten companions, you shall be the Fellowship of the Ring." 


	5. The Fellowship Begins their Journey

A/N: thanks for the reviews! Please keep them coming. They help inspire me to write more =). Some Buffy/Legolas will be coming soon! On another note: Remember that this does not have to correspond with either the show or the book/movie. So just pretend that everything after season 5 of Buffy didn't happen. So everything after that will be AU and everything after the council starting in LotR is AU with the exception of Elrond's wife being still alive because obviously I had her die protecting Buffy (Elbereth). I probably should have put this in the first part, but oh well. If anyone wants I could have a sequel to this story for when Buffy goes back to Sunnydale, or to have everyone in Sunnydale go to middle- earth, it's really ya'lls choice.  
  
~~ Part 5 ~~  
  
Everyone agreed to go to Mordor early the next morning. Everyone was saying their goodbyes and good lucks to the Fellowship.  
  
Buffy was wearing a pair of pants, boots, and a regular shirt. She thought that this would be much more comfortable when fighting other creatures. She was looking at everyone that would be going through, of what is going to be, a long journey. She thought that she felt someone looking at her, so she turned around and saw Elrond.  
  
Buffy walked up to him and said, "Before you say anything I will take care of myself."  
  
Elrond smiled at her, "I know you will. I have no doubt that you will survive through this. I have heard a great many things about slayers and their willingness to fight no matter what."  
  
Buffy smiled lightly at him. Buffy hesitated for a bit, then she did something that Elrond least expected. She hugged him. Elrond returned her hug whole-heartedly.  
  
"Before I forget to mention this, you have two other brothers," Elrond said.  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes and muttered, "I knew it always felt weird being an only child, with the exception of Dawn of course."  
  
Elrond gave her a questioning look, "Who is Dawn?"  
  
"She is my younger sister."  
  
"But I thought you said that you were an only child?"  
  
Buffy sighed, "It's a really long story. I'll explain everything when I get back."  
  
Elrond nodded and agreed with her.  
  
They were interrupted when Gandalf said to everyone, "I believe we should get going while there is still sunlight."  
  
Everyone agreed too this and got their things and went to the doors that led out of Rivendell.  
  
"Buffy!" a voice suddenly called out.  
  
Buffy turned around and saw that Arwen was walking towards her.  
  
"I meant to give this to you earlier, but with all of the things happening the past day I haven't gotten the chance until now," Arwen handed her a exquisite jewel necklace.  
  
Buffy gazed at the necklace, "I can't take this," she said.  
  
"It belongs to you," said Arwen, "When you were taken from us, it got lost in the struggle. I found it near the place where you were kidnapped. This is the Evenstar jewel, it is a symbol of your immortality."  
  
Buffy by this time had tears in her eyes, just now realizing that she did belong here. This is her home now. It felt right to be here. Not like how it was in Sunnydale, where everything felt off balance, like she was different from everyone else.  
  
"Thank you Arwen," Buffy said.  
  
"Your welcome my sister," Arwen said, then she moved to hug Buffy tightly. Buffy hugged her back.  
  
"You better come back," Arwen said.  
  
"I will," Buffy promised.  
  
Buffy then let go of Arwen, grabbed her things, and ran to catch up with the rest of her companions.  
  
~~~  
  
It was early in the afternoon when everyone decided to take a break at a rocky patch. Boromir thought that it would be a good idea to teach the hobbits how to use their swords properly.  
  
Legolas was a look out in case anything strange starts to happen.  
  
Aragorn was watching Boromir training with the hobbits, giving them pointers while smoking his pipe.  
  
Sam and Frodo were cooking food, well mostly Sam was doing the cooking, and Buffy was sitting near Legolas, glancing at him out of the corner of her eye every once in a while as she watched Boromir and Aragorn give pointers to Merry and Pippin on how to use a sword. Gandalf was also watching the Hobbits train, but he also noticed the attraction between Buffy and Legolas.  
  
Someone suddenly said Buffy's name.  
  
She looked up and said, "yea?"  
  
"How well can you fight?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"Well I have been training to fight the 'forces of darkness' for about 5-6 years, so I can probably fight better then the average man, why?"  
  
"I am a bit intrigued at your strength. I thought it was very amusing when you threw Boromir across the room," Aragorn said with a small smile, glancing at Boromir.  
  
Boromir heard this, and glared at Aragorn. Aragorn just smirked back at him, and turned his attention back to Buffy. He noticed that Legolas was looking at Buffy with a curious expression on his face. Aragorn made a mental note to himself to talk to Legolas later about what he thinks of Buffy.  
  
"If you don't mind I would like to spar with you," Aragorn offered.  
  
Buffy looked a bit unsure by this, "Are you positive you want to spar with me?" she asked.  
  
Aragorn nods his head yes.  
  
Buffy sighed, "alright, if you get hurt don't blame me. Hand to hand or sword fighting?"  
  
"Swords," he answered. Aragorn motioned for Boromir and Merry and Pippin to move as he got his sword.  
  
Buffy moved to get the sword that Elrond gave her just a bit before everyone was ready to leave Rivendell.  
  
They moved to where Boromir was training with the hobbits, and moved into their fighting positions.  
  
Buffy looked relaxed, with her sword not raised, but would be able to spring into a position if needed.  
  
Aragorn also looked casual, but had his sword raised slightly.  
  
Everyone was on the sidelines, waiting with anticipation to see who would strike first. Legolas was unsure if Buffy really did have the experience fighting monsters, but she didn't lie, that much he can at least tell about her. No woman has ever intrigued him the way she has.  
  
Aragorn was the first to strike. He went to Buffy's left arm as she deflected the blow. Then Buffy quickly made the next move to Aragorns upper torso, which he blocked. Buffy made a sweep kick, and he jumped, barley avoiding tripping. He made a move with his sword to her neck, blocking the blow. She shoved Aragorns sword out of the way, and she jumped over Aragorn and kicked him from behind, making him stumble, but he kept his balance.  
  
Everyone was watching entranced, as the fight got more and more furious. They were amazed Buffy's fighting ability.  
  
What happened next shocked everyone besides Gandalf. He had an idea of how strong she is.  
  
Buffy spun around, her back to Aragorn, blocking his latest slash with his sword. She did a back kick to Aragorns chest, making him stumble, then jumped with a twist in the air over Aragorns head, landed on her feet, and made a sweep kick making him fall to the ground.  
  
Buffy stood up barely breathing hard. She walked up to Aragorn, worried that she might have hurt him.  
  
"Are you alright?" She asked.  
  
"I'm fine," he said a bit shocked that Buffy took him down. "Where in the world did you learn how to fight like that?"  
  
"I had a few good teachers that taught me everything that they knew," she said thinking about her first watcher Merrick, then Giles, and Angel.  
  
"They have taught you well," said Aragorn standing up.  
  
Buffy thanked him and then noticed that everyone was looking at her. She blushed slightly, and then she noticed something in the distance.  
  
"What is that?" asked Buffy.  
  
Legolas stood up, and walked to his original standing post.  
  
"It is moving against the wind," Boromir said.  
  
"Crebain from Duneland!" Legolas exclaimed.  
  
"HIDE!" said Aragorn.  
  
Everyone scrambled for their things, and Sam puts out the fire taking the food that he was making with him.  
  
Buffy, Legolas, and Gandalf quickly hid behind a rock.  
  
Aragorn, Boromir, and Gimli hid behind another.  
  
And Fordo, Sam, Merry and Pippin, also hid.  
  
Buffy noticed that she was very close to Legolas and thought, 'ok, think about something else besides how good looking Legolas is. He is soo hot! NO! Bad Buffy!' She berated herself.  
  
Legolas was having trouble of his own. His growing attraction and respect for her intensified as he saw her fight.  
  
The Crebain came through the area, and searched thoroughly, as if they knew that the Fellowship was there.  
  
As they left everyone came out of their hiding places.  
  
"Crebain. Spies of Saruman. The south passage is being watched. We must take the pass of Caradhras," said Gandalf.  
  
~~~  
  
"So the daughter of Elrond has come back to middle-earth has she?" said Saruman. "Her power is great. Sauron will be pleased with this new development."  
  
~~~  
  
TBC.  
  
A/N 2: This part took me a long time to write. RL has been extremely busy the past week so I wasn't able to update until now. I have Spring break coming up this week so I will probably update more than usual since I'm not going anywhere. Also if anybody could give me some ideas on how I should continue this fic that would be great! 


	6. The Road to Moria

Disclaimer in first part  
  
A/N: Alrighty. I'll probably be answering people's questions here if anybody asks questions about the story.  
  
Tara: yes, Buffy and Legolas will get together soon =)  
  
Europa: Well for one thing Buffy is very powerful and Saruman will want to try to take Buffy's power for himself.  
  
IceBubble: I know exactly what you are feeling. I read books entirely to fast also. That's why I have been reading fan fics for the past couple of years so that I wont have to spend so much money on books! *g*  
  
If anyone else has questions about the fic please ask! I will try my best to answer them without giving away the plot.  
  
~~  
  
Part 6  
  
~~  
  
Everyone is now seen going up a snowy mountain with Gimli complaining the whole way.  
  
"If anyone were to ask for my opinion, which nobody is, I would think that we were taking the long way around. Gandalf! We could pass through the mines of Moria. My cousin Balin would give us a royal welcome," said Gimli  
  
Gandalf looked troubled at the thought of going through Moria, "no Gimli, I would not go through the roads of Moira unless I had no other choice."  
  
Everyone was walking in silence after that, and then Frodo suddenly fell and tumbled down slightly. Aragorn quickly helped Frodo up. Frodo thanked him then searched to see if the ring had fallen. He was relieved to note that it was still around his neck.  
  
There was a big snowstorm at the top of the mountain that the Fellowship was walking around. Legolas was walking on the snow with ease. Buffy was having little trouble also, but every once in a while she would fall through the snow. When she did Legolas would always help her. The Hobbits were the ones that were having the most trouble walking. Without Boromir and Aragorn to help them, they would have most likely been blown off the mountain.  
  
Suddenly, they heard a voice in the wind, but no one could make out the words.  
  
"Its Saruman!" Gandalf yelled.  
  
"He's trying to bring down the mountain! We must turn back," said Aragorn.  
  
"No!" Yelled Gandalf. He then does a spell to keep the boulders and snow from falling down. Saruman then makes a lightning bolt strike the mountain.  
  
Boulders and snow came tumbling down the mountain on top of the Fellowship. They managed to get out, but with much difficulty.  
  
"There must be another way around the mountain," stated Buffy.  
  
"Let us go to the Gap of Rohan! Or take the road to my city," suggested Boromir.  
  
"Bad idea," said Aragorn, "It takes us to close to Isengard."  
  
"If we cannot go around the mountain we must go through it! Let us take the road to Moria!" said Gimli  
  
~~  
  
"Moria. You fear to go into those mines. You know what the dwarves awoke in the darkness of Khazad-dûm: Shadow and flame," said Saruman.  
  
~~  
  
Buffy, Legolas, and the Hobbits were listening to all of this with interest. They wondered why Gandalf didn't want to go through Moria when it would be the fastest and safest way through the mountain.  
  
"Let the Ring bearer decide," said Gandalf gravelly.  
  
Frodo looked at Gandalf with a deer caught in headlights look, then he sighed. "We will go through the mines."  
  
"So be it," said Gandalf.  
  
The Fellowship made their way to the doors of Moria. With the exception of Gandalf, everyone was glad to be out of the snow and into the dry mines.  
  
"Where's the door?" Asked Buffy.  
  
"It is only visible when the moonlight is upon it," said Gandalf.  
  
As Gandalf said this, the clouds parted to reveal the full moon. The door lights up as the moon shines down upon it. Everyone could see that the door had Elvin markings around it.  
  
Merry gazed at the markings, "What do you suppose that means?"  
  
"Oh, it's quite simple. If you are a friend, and you speak the password, and the doors will open," said Gandalf matter-of-factly.  
  
Gandalf then put the tip of his staff onto a carving on the door and said, "Annon Edhellen edro hi ammen! {Gates of the Elves open now for me!)"  
  
When that didn't work he said something else, "Ando Eldarinwa a lasta quettanya, Fenda Casarinwa! (Gates of Elves listen to my word, Threshold of Dwarves!)"  
  
Gandalf then put his staff down and sat down on a rock trying to remember the password so that they could pass through.  
  
Buffy sighed, "Well it looks like we are going to be here for awhile." She sat down and took out her sword to sharpen it.  
  
Merry and Pippin stood near the lake, playing with the rocks, throwing them in the water. "What I wouldn't give for a story right now," said Merry. Pippin nodded.  
  
Buffy heard this and said, "You guys want a story?"  
  
They looked up excited that they might get a story that they never heard before. "Yes!" they both yelled.  
  
Buffy smiled and put down her sword, "Alright, to start out I'm going to have to tell you about a little something about The Slayer."  
  
The hobbits perked up at this, even Boromir, Aragorn, Gimli, and Legolas were interested in hearing about this.  
  
"Into each generation a Slayer is born. One girl in all the world, a Chosen One. One born with the strength and skill to fight the vampires, to stop the spread of their evil and the swell of their numbers. Most don't live to see past their twentieth birthday. When one slayer dies another is called. There were never two slayers at one time, until recently."  
  
Buffy continued to tell about when she first moved to Sunnydale, to when she first met Angel.  
  
". He always kept giving me these cryptic remarks. It annoyed the hell out of me. He was always mysterious until when I learned that he was a vampire."  
  
She went on and told them till when he killed Darla, saving her life.  
  
"Then what happens?" asked Pippin eagerly.  
  
"That tale is for another time," she said smiling.  
  
"Why not now?" asked Merry.  
  
"Because I figured out what the password is," said Buffy mysteriously, "It's a riddle, the language is in Elvin and it says to speak the word Friend. And what is the Elvis word for friend?"  
  
"Mellon," Gandalf said in realization.  
  
Then there was a groaning sound coming from the doorway. The doors opened as everyone walked toward the entranceway.  
  
Everyone walks in as Gimli says, "Soon, Master Elf, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the Dwarves! Roaring fires, malt beer, ripe meat off the bone! This, my friend, is the home of my cousin Balin. And they call it a mine. A MINE!"  
  
Boromir looks around and says, "this is no mine, it is a tomb."  
  
They all look around to see that he is right. There were rotting bodies of Dwarves and Orcs everywhere, covered in cobwebs.  
  
"NO! Nooooo!" Yelled Gimli in grief.  
  
Legolas pulled an arrow out of a body, "Goblins!"  
  
Everyone quickly pulled out their weapons and looked around the room.  
  
"We should have never had come here! We should have made through the Gap of Rohan," stated Boromir.  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes, "well we're here now so stop with the 'we should haves' crap."  
  
The four hobbits were in the back of the group when suddenly Frodo was dragged down towards the lake.  
  
"Frodo!" yelled Sam.  
  
Everyone quickly went outside to help Frodo. Merry and Pippin tried to grab onto Frodo as Sam yelled for Aragorn. Legolas quickly let an arrow fly towards the creature. The creature then had some of its tentacles move towards the Hobbits. Sam cut the tentacle that was holding Frodo, and Frodo quickly crawled backwards. A tentacle then grabbed him and moved upwards.  
  
Legolas let an arrow fly towards the tentacle again while Boromir, Aragorn, and Buffy fought the creature. Buffy managed to cut two of the tentacles off as Legolas had another arrow fly to the things face. It let go of Frodo and he quickly swam back to the shore, where Buffy grabbed him and ran back to the entrance as everyone else followed them. The creature then rose up and its tentacles flew against the entrance having rocks and boards come crumbling down trapping everyone in the mine.  
  
"We have but one choice," said Gandalf putting a stone onto his staff producing light, "We must face the long dark corridors of Moria. Be on your guard. There are older and fouler than Orcs in the deep places of the earth. Quietly now, It's a four day journey to the other side. Let us hope that we go unnoticed."  
  
Buffy sighed, "I have a bad feeling about this," she said walking beside Legolas.  
  
"I know what you mean," he said, "I am not fond of the dark either."  
  
~~  
  
After awhile of walking Gandalf noted that the wealth of Moria was in Mithril and that Bilbo had a set of Mithril armor.  
  
Frodo didn't let anyone know that he now had the set. He was astonished to learn that it was worth more than the Shire.  
  
They walked up the stairs as Merry slipped a little letting some rocks fall on Pippin. He glanced up at him with an annoyed sigh.  
  
After awhile of climbing, Buffy also slipped but held on. She was breathing shakily as she saw a hand stretched out in front of her. She looked up to see who the owner of the hand was. It was Legolas, looking down worriedly at her. Buffy smiled reassuringly and grasped his hand. They both paused as they felt sparks around them. They both just stood there gazing at each other until someone behind them cleared their throat. They both broke their gaze as Legolas helped Buffy up the steep stairs.  
  
It was awhile before everyone came to a clearing where there are three passages to choose from.  
  
"I have no memory of this place," said Gandalf.  
  
The Fellowship stops at the clearing waiting for Gandalf to remember the passage to go out.  
  
Buffy was fiddling with her necklace when she suddenly remembered to ask Gandalf a question. She moved from the spot next to Legolas to move next to Gandalf.  
  
"Can I ask you a question?" she asked  
  
"Of course," said Gandalf.  
  
"I was wondering, why do I know the language of the Elves? I had no memory of the language until I came here," Buffy said.  
  
Gandalf smiled slightly, "I put a small spell on you just after Arwen healed you. It was to allow you to understand and speak the language. I thought that it would make things easier for you so that other Elves wouldn't wonder why you don't know the language and so that you wont be bombarded with questions."  
  
Buffy smiled at him and said, "Thank you, but don't put another spell on me without my knowing."  
  
Gandalf chuckled, "Deal."  
  
Buffy then moved back to where she was sitting before.  
  
Frodo then moved from where he was sitting to sit next to Gandalf and told him that he noticed something was following him.  
  
"It is Gollum," Gandalf said, "he has been following us for three days."  
  
"He escaped the dungeons of Barad-dûr?" asked Frodo incredulous.  
  
"Escaped or set loose. He hates and loves the Ring. As he hates and loves himself. He will never be rid of his need for it."  
  
"I wish the ring had never come to me, I wish none of this had happened."  
  
"So do all that come to see such times, but that is not for them to decide. All we have to decide is what to do with the time that is given to us. There are other forces at work in this world, Frodo, besides the will of evil. Buffy was meant to come back to middle-earth. Bilbo was meant to find the Ring. In which case you were also 'meant' to have it. And that is an encouraging thought."  
  
Both Frodo and Buffy sat still at that.  
  
Buffy looked over at Legolas and noticed that he was looking at her. They both held their gazes, neither one wanting to stop the connection.  
  
"Ah - It is that one," Gandalf said.  
  
"He's remembered," said Merry.  
  
"No, but the air doesn't smell so foul down here. If in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose," stated Gandalf.  
  
They walked through the corridor as Gandalf said, "Let me risk a little more light."  
  
The light on his staff brightens as the Fellowship found themselves in a great hallway, with tall pillars, as far as the eye can see.  
  
"Behold the great realm of the Dwarf-city of Dwarrowdelf," said Gandalf.  
  
They walked on a bit, but Gimli suddenly ran to the side. It was a doorway with bodies of dead Orcs around it.  
  
Everyone walked inside as Gimli knelt in front of the coffin in the middle of the room.  
  
Gandalf walked to the side of the coffin and read the inscription on it, "'here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria.' He is dead then. It's as I feared."  
  
Gandalf gave Pippin his staff and hat as Legolas said to Aragorn, "We must move on. We cannot linger."  
  
Gandalf was reading from a book that had the last inscription of what the Dwarves went through as Pippin walked to the skeleton that was sitting on the well. He touches it and it falls in making a lot of noise in the process, wincing as it did.  
  
"Fool of a Took!" exclaimed Gandalf as he snatched his staff and hat back, "Throw yourself in next time, and rid us of your stupidity!"  
  
Buffy looked at Pippin sympathetically. Then she felt her spider-senses tingling.  
  
"Something's coming," she said urgently. Just then drumming noises were heard and Frodo's sword glowed blue.  
  
"Orcs!" Legolas exclaimed.  
  
Boromir ran to the door and two arrows narrowly misses his head, "they have a cave troll," he said matter-of-factly.  
  
Aragorn went to help Boromir barricade the doors and moved back with their bows and swords out.  
  
TBC. 


	7. Battle in Moria and meeing other Elves

~~ Part 7 ~~  
  
Previously in The Slayer and the Fellowship:  
  
"There must be another way around the mountain," stated Buffy.  
  
"Let us go to the Gap of Rohan! Or take the road to my city," suggested Boromir.  
  
"Bad idea," said Aragorn, "It takes us to close to Isengard."  
  
"If we cannot go around the mountain we must go through it! Let us take the road to Moira!" said Gimli  
  
```  
  
Everyone walks in as Gimli says, "Soon, Master Elf, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the Dwarves! Roaring fires, malt beer, ripe meat off the bone! This, my friend, is the home of my cousin Balin. And they call it a mine. A MINE!"  
  
Boromir looks around and says, "this is no mine, it is a tomb."  
  
```  
  
Buffy looked over at Legolas and noticed that he was looking at her. They both held their gazes, neither one wanting to stop the connection.  
  
```  
  
"Something's coming," she said urgently. Just then drumming noises were heard and Frodo's sword glowed blue.  
  
"Orcs!" Legolas exclaimed.  
  
Boromir ran to the door and two arrows narrowly misses his head, "they have a cave troll," he said matter-of-factly.  
  
Aragorn went to help Boromir barricade the doors and moved back with their bows and swords out.  
  
```  
  
Continuing the story  
  
```  
  
Everyone was waiting for the Orcs to come through the door. The Orcs started hacking at it and as soon as there was a hole in it Aragorn and Legolas let their arrows fly.  
  
Buffy was anticipating for the fight. She hadn't been in a real battle since just before she came to middle-earth, fighting Glory. She was becoming restless.  
  
Orcs came through the door in mass numbers.  
  
'I guess it's time to show everyone how I really fight,' Buffy thought with a slight smirk.  
  
Once Buffy started fighting she was feeling a lot better. All the tension that has been building up since she came to middle-earth came pouring out onto the Orcs.  
  
Legolas took a quick glance towards Buffy to see if she needed any help. What he saw shocked him. She was moving very fast, nothing more than a blur. Then he saw an Orc come behind her and he quickly shot him with an arrow. Buffy looked at Legolas and nodded her thanks to him.  
  
Then the Cave Troll came.  
  
It came through swinging its club around everywhere. The Hobbits started throwing rocks at the troll, but it just got angrier. The troll then grabs Frodo and he yelled Aragorns name. Aragorn quickly went to fight the troll, and it let go of Frodo.  
  
Buffy saw that Aragorn was having a bit of trouble with the troll and quickly went over to help him. She jumped on top of the troll and started hacking at it. The troll then knocks Aragorn across the room. Frodo then went to Aragorn, and the troll walked to Frodo with Buffy hanging on, trying not to fall. The troll then stabs Frodo with a spear.  
  
"Frodo!" Yelled Sam.  
  
Legolas quickly let two arrows fly into the troll's neck at the same time, and Buffy stabbed the troll in the throat with her sword, and the troll fell down dead.  
  
Everyone quickly went over to Frodo in fear that he had died. Aragorn turned Frodo over and everyone gasped as Frodo opened his eyes.  
  
"He's alive!" said Sam  
  
"I'm all right. I'm not hurt," said Frodo.  
  
"That stab could have skewered a wild boar!" stated Aragorn  
  
Frodo pushed his shirt down to reveal the Mithril shirt the Bilbo had given him.  
  
"Mithril! You are full of surprises Master Baggins," Gimli said in respect.  
  
Then everyone heard more Orcs coming.  
  
"To the bridge of Khazad-dûm!" Gandalf said urgently.  
  
Everyone ran out of the room towards the hallway leading to the bridge. It wasn't long before Moria was filled with Orcs, surrounding the Fellowship.  
  
They had their weapons drawn, and then there was a sudden growl. The Orcs stopped and ran. The fellowship saw a red glow from the end of the hallway.  
  
Buffy stood tense with her eyes wide in fear. She could feel the power, and ancient evil coming from the creature, "What is that?" she asked with fear lacing in her voice.  
  
"A Balrong. A demon of the ancient world," stated Gandalf, "This foe is beyond any of you. Run!"  
  
They ran in hopes of getting out of there alive.  
  
They were finally at the bridge, but there was a small gap in it.  
  
Legolas jumped the gap first. Then there were arrows flying towards them. Legolas quickly shot arrows back. Then it was Gandalf who jumped the gap, followed by Boromir who helped Merry and Pippin across. Aragorn tossed Sam towards Legolas who caught him. Gimli decided that no one was to toss this Dwarf so he jumped and would have fell into the pit if it weren't for Legolas grabbing a hold of Gimli's beard.  
  
"You guys go on first," said Buffy to Aragorn and Frodo.  
  
"Then how will you cross?" asked Aragorn.  
  
"I can manage on my own, go!" said Buffy.  
  
Aragorn nodded, and grabbed Frodo and jumped across the gap, barely making it.  
  
Buffy sighed. Then things got a bit more complicated as the stairs started moving. She looked back and saw that there was a big gap on the other side.  
  
'This complicates things,' she thought.  
  
As the bridge started swaying she leaned forward in hopes that the bridge will move with her. It did and she jumped the small gap that was left and the bridge fell to the side, into the pit. Legolas quickly grabbed a hold of Buffy so that she wouldn't fall.  
  
"Over the bridge!" Yelled Gandalf.  
  
Everyone ran towards to the entranceway to the other side, but Gandalf stopped at the small bridge that connected the way from Moria to the outside and faced the Balrong.  
  
"I and a servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the flame of Anor! The dark fire will not avail you, flame of Udun!" As Gandalf said this he had raised his staff up to create a protective shield around him. "Go back to the Shadow!! YOU SHALL NOT PASS!!!"  
  
Gandalf slammed his staff down upright onto the bridge and the Balrong moved forward. The bridge broke and the Balrong fell into the pit.  
  
Gandalf sighed and turned around. He started to walk forward until he felt something wrap around his ankle making him fall.  
  
"GANDALF!" Yelled Frodo, running towards him only to be stopped by Boromir  
  
Gandalf managed to grab a hold of the edge of the bridge; he looked up and saw everyone look at him in horror.  
  
"Fly you fools!" Then he let go of the ledge and fell into the forever blackness of Moria's mines.  
  
"NO!!!" Cried Frodo.  
  
Everyone was shocked at what just happened, and were quickly brought back to reality when arrows started flying at them and quickly ran outside.  
  
The sight of a rocky path and a blue sky greeted them.  
  
Boromir was comforting a struggling Gimli who looked like that he wanted to go back in the mines. Legolas and Buffy were silently comforting each other. Legolas had a slightly dazed look on his face, and Buffy had tears in her eyes. She had come to care for the old wizard. He had reminded her of Giles in a way.  
  
Merry was comforting a grief stricken Pippin. Sam just sat down wit h tears in his eyes with his head in his hands.  
  
"Legolas, Buffy, get them up," said Aragorn. They looked at him for a moment then regained their composure and helped the hobbits back up.  
  
"Give them a moment for pity's sake," said Boromir his voice filled with grief.  
  
"By nightfall these hills will be swarming with Orcs," Aragorn said, "We need to reach the woods of Lothlorien."  
  
"He's right," said Buffy, "We need to move. We don't have time to grieve now."  
  
"What do you know about grief?" Asked Boromir nastily.  
  
Buffy looked at him, what Boromir saw in Buffy's eyes made him wish that he kept his mouth shut for once.  
  
"I know more about grief than you could possibly know. Maybe too much. I've lost friends, and family to the damn darkness. Nobody should know the grief that I was put through," she said trying to hold back tears, "We have to move."  
  
~~  
  
They arrived at the edge of the forest. Buffy and Legolas looked around in wonder.  
  
"Stay close young hobbits," said Gimli, "It is said that there is a sorceress in these woods. An Elf witch. Of terrible power. All who look upon her fall under her spell, and are never seen again."  
  
Buffy heard this and glanced at Legolas. He looked back at her and rolled his eyes. Buffy snickered a bit.  
  
"Elbereth, daughter of Elrond," said a voice. Buffy looked around in confusion, "You have great power that you have yet to learn. You will get the answers that you seek here," continued the voice.  
  
"Buffy, are you all right?" asked Legolas with concern.  
  
Buffy looked at him in confusion, "fine," she said, "I'm fine."  
  
Legolas didn't look too convinced, but didn't push more. He knew that if he did he would get the same answer.  
  
""I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox!" continued Gimli.  
  
Legolas sighed in annoyance. Then suddenly there were arrows pointed at them. Legolas quickly aimed his own arrow, but didn't shoot.  
  
"So loud that we could have shot him in the dark," replied an Elf with a slight smirk.  
  
Gimli growled a bit, but didn't say anything.  
  
Buffy couldn't help herself and started laughing quietly.  
  
"You travel with a woman," said the Elf surprised.  
  
Buffy snorted, "Glad to see that you're observant," she replied.  
  
"Buffy," warned Legolas.  
  
She rolled her eyes annoyed that she might have to prove yet again that she is most capable of taking care of herself.  
  
The other Elf looked at her strangely and then said to everyone, "Come, we must continue this else where."  
  
The Elves led them to a balcony among the trees.  
  
"Mae govannen, Legolas Tranduilion. (Welcom Legolas, son of Thranduil.)" Said the Elf.  
  
"Govannas vin gwennen le, Haldir o Lorien. (Our Fellowship stands in your debt, Hadlir of Lorien.)" Said Legolas.  
  
Haldir glances at Aragorn, "A, Aragorn in Dunedain istannen le amen. (Oh, Aragorn of the Dunedain, you are known to us.)"  
  
Aragorn nods his head, "Haldir."  
  
"So much for the legendary courtesy of the Elves! Speak words we can also understand!" said Gimli.  
  
Haldir glares at Gimli, "We have not had dealings with the Dwarves since the Dark Days."  
  
"Enough!" said Buffy annoyed, "Can you guys stop acting like children for a minute so that we can get on with this?"  
  
Haldir looked at Buffy, "and who are you miss?"  
  
"Elbereth, daughter of Elrond," said Buffy with pride.  
  
Him and the other Elves stared at her, "you were the one that was kidnapped?" Haldir asked incredulously.  
  
Buffy sighed, "yes, the one that was kidnapped, and am now back in the flesh."  
  
"This is most unexpected," Haldir said.  
  
Then he glanced at Frodo, "you bring great evil here, I'm sorry but you can go no further."  
  
~~  
  
Aragorn was arguing with Haldir while the Fellowship waits to see what happens.  
  
Legolas was leaning against a pole with Buffy leaning against him.  
  
Frodo was sitting down, wearing an uncomfortable expression.  
  
Merry, and Pippin were for once quiet as they sat near Frodo. Sam also sat by Frodo.  
  
Gimli was standing by another pole wearing an unhappy expression on his face.  
  
The other Elves were sneaking glances at Buffy. They had all heard about the missing daughter of Elrond.  
  
Legolas notices this and glared at them, unconsciously wrapping an arm around Buffy's waist.  
  
She smiled at this and whispered, "Jealous?"  
  
"Maybe a little," he whispered back.  
  
She smiled wider and snuggled into Legolas with a happy sigh.  
  
Then she heard Boromir saying, "Gandalf's death was not in vain . nor would he have you give up hope. You carry a heavy burden, Frodo . don't carry the weight of the dead."  
  
Buffy looked at Boromir at a new light. Who knew that he could give such sound advice?  
  
She noticed Haldir walking towards them looking less than happy.  
  
"You will follow me."  
  
~~  
  
TBC .  
  
~~  
  
A/N: This took awhile to write! Spring break is almost over =(. That means it's back to updating at least once a week. I want to thank everyone for all the great reviews! Keep them coming. They make me write more! *g*. Also if anyone knows of any other Buffy pairings with either Legolas or even Aragorn let me know! I know of Moutons, basketball-slayer, and wildecate that does any of those pairings. 


	8. On To Lothlorien

A/N: I have a question for all of you LotR fans. What is Elronds last name? I noticed in the book that Arwen is the only one with two names. The second name was Undomiel. BTW, I just loved the reviews! I had no idea that this story would become such a big hit with everyone. Please keep them coming!  
  
Now for answering some questions =)  
  
Thanks for everyone that noticed chapters 6 and 7 were the same. I didn't realize that changed ch. 6.  
  
Also thanks for pointing stuff out in the fic such as grammar. This is actually my first fic that I have kept writing. I usually get bored when I start a fic, the reviews certainly helped kept me writing! =)  
  
Asha Dreamweaver: You will find out what powers Buffy posses soon, I don't want to tell too much. Might give away the plot =). For the name part, well I didn't notice until you said something, then I remembered seeing it in the LotR books, and then thought oh well at least it sounds a bit like Elizabeth, so it works *g*.  
  
Europa: Once you remember the name of the fic please let me know!  
  
~~  
  
Part 8  
  
~~  
  
Everyone was walking through the forest. The group comes to the end of the high ridge and looks out. Below them a great glade of trees rises above the world, green and gold, rays of light drifting from the branches of trees.  
  
Then Haldir said, "Caras Galadhon . the heart of Elvendom on earth. Realm of the Lord Celeborn and of Galadriel, Lady of the Light."  
  
The Fellowship arrives at Caras Galadhon just as the sun was setting. They walked around the trees and finally walked up the stairs that is wrapped around a tree.  
  
Buffy was in awe of the Elf city. She thought that is was the most beautiful thing that she had ever seen. She especially loved the architecture.  
  
They arrived at a great palace in the trees, lit with silvery lights. A curving walkway lies before them as they gathered about in front of the main stairs and look up.  
  
A couple, which could only be the Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel, descend from the stairs with a glow around them. The Fellowship just stares in awe. Aragorn touches his head respectfully in greeting.  
  
The couple stops before the Fellowship and Celeborn says, "The Enemy knows you have entered here. What hope you had in secrecy is now gone. Nine are here, yet ten there were set out from Rivendell. Tell me Where is Gandalf? I can no longer see him from afar."  
  
As Celeborn says this Galadriel's eyes flicker over to Buffy's. She looks up and Galadriel read the answer from Buffy's eyes.  
  
"Gandalf the Grey did not pass the borders of this land, he has fallen into shadow," she said in sorrow.  
  
"Hw was taken by both Shadow and Flame: a Balrog of Morgoth," said Legolas speaking up, "for we went needlessly into the net of Moria."  
  
Buffy was next to Legolas as he said this and took his hand in comfort. He in turn smiled at her gratefully.  
  
"Needless were none of the deeds of Gandalf in life," said Galadriel, "We do not yet know his full purpose."  
  
She looks at Legolas and Buffy, "for the world has grown full of peril. And in all lands, love is now mingled with grief.  
  
Then Celeborn says, "What now becomes of this Fellowship? Without Gandalf, hope is lost."  
  
Galadriel looks out, "the quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it will fail to the ruin of all," then she looks back to Buffy and smiles at her, "Yet hope remains while the company is true."  
  
"Go now and rest for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight you will sleep in peace."  
  
~~  
  
The Fellowship was provided with an area for them to rest. Merry, Pippin and Sam were getting ready to go to sleep as Legolas was walking around the paths near the area. Then he noticed that Buffy was missing.  
  
"Does anyone know where Buffy is?" he asked.  
  
Everyone looked around and noticed that Buffy left.  
  
"She might have gone down by the river," said Aragorn.  
  
Legolas nodded his thanks and went to find her.  
  
~~  
  
Buffy had left so that she would be able to think about what had happened since she came to middle-earth.  
  
'How could my life become so complicated in such short a time,' she thought.  
  
She was so deep in thought that she didn't notice Legolas coming up behind her.  
  
"Buffy."  
  
She jumped as she heard her name, "You shouldn't sneak up on me like that," she said breathing heavily.  
  
"Sorry," he said smiling slightly, "how come you are not resting?"  
  
"I have too many things on my mind to be able to rest," said Buffy.  
  
"And what are those things?" asked Legolas gently. Buffy sighed and looked out into the water, "Of how much my life has changed in the past month or so."  
  
"It must be hard knowing that you were kidnapped and brought to another dimension," he stated.  
  
Buffy kept on looking in the water, "you have no idea," she said softly.  
  
There was silence for a moment as Legolas looked at Buffy. Then he spoke, "Will you tell me about your life before you came here?"  
  
Buffy looked up at him surprised, then she smiled lightly as she began to tell him about her life.  
  
~~  
  
Buffy fell asleep against Legolas as she was telling him about her experiences in L.A. and in Sunnydale.  
  
Legolas was just staring at her, watching her sleep. 'She has been through so much,' thought Legolas. He moved slightly so he wouldn't wake her up suddenly and picked her up and walked over to the area that was given to the fellowship to rest. He laid Buffy down on a cot that was laid out for her and he let her sleep.  
  
"Legolas," said a voice.  
  
He turned around and saw Aragorn. He took a glance at Buffy and walked over to where Aragorn was sitting.  
  
"You do remember that she is Elrond's daughter right?" asked Aragorn.  
  
"Like I could forget," said Legolas.  
  
"Just remember that Elrond is very protective of his children, most especially his daughters," Warned Aragorn.  
  
"I'm sure you know that first hand," said Legolas.  
  
Aragorn sighed, "yes I do."  
  
~~  
  
When Buffy woke up everyone was asleep. She decided to go explore a bit so she carefully walked around everyone hoping that she wouldn't wake anyone up. She saw some stairs to her right and was curious as to what was down there. She walked down and saw Galadriel.  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't realize anyone was down here," Buffy said.  
  
Galadriel smiled, "That's alright, I was expecting you anyways."  
  
"Um, you were?" Buffy said nervously.  
  
Galadriel nodded as she filled the silver ewer up with water, and walked to the basin, "Will you look into the mirror?" She asked.  
  
"What will I see?" Asked Buffy suspiciously.  
  
"Even the wisest cannot tell. For the mirror shows many things," Galadriel said, "Things that are, things that were, and some things that have not yet come to pass."  
  
As she said this she was filling up the silver mirror with water and stepped back to watch Buffy carefully.  
  
"What a way to be cryptic," muttered Buffy under her breath, slightly annoyed, but walked up to the basin and looked into the water.  
  
There wasn't anything there, but Buffy's reflection. Then it suddenly rippled and an image came into focus. She saw Willow and Tara comforting a crying Dawn, all wearing black. The next image was of Angel, doing his usual brooding. 'Some things never change,' she thought smiling sadly, but she didn't feel the usual longing and desire that she usually felt at seeing him. The next image was of Legolas smiling lovingly at her. Her heart skipped a beat. Then the image slid down and she saw that his hands were clasped with her own. Her ring finger had a gold ring on it. She looked to the right and saw that his finger bore a similar ring. It skipped to an image of an eye, more specifically the eye of Sauron.  
  
"I see you," said a voice menacingly, and then it laughed an evil laugh.  
  
Buffy broke away from the mirror, breathing heavily with her eyes wide.  
  
"I know what it is you saw," said Galadriel.  
  
Buffy looked up sharply, "What was that thing?"  
  
"It is the eye of Sauron. He knows that you have come back to middle- earth."  
  
"What does he want with me?" Asked Buffy.  
  
"He wants your power. When you left this earth to another your powers were taken from you, but it is returning slowly."  
  
Buffy thought for a minute and then said, "What will I be able to do when my power returns?"  
  
"Healing mostly," said Galadriel smiling a bit, but then turned serious, "but since you came here through a portal, it will be able to open again with your blood."  
  
"It's always the blood," muttered Buffy darkly.  
  
"Speaking of blood," said Galadriel changing the subject, "You have kin here."  
  
Buffy looked up surprised, "I do?"  
  
"Yes, from your mothers side," said Galadriel smiling.  
  
"I don't suppose that I have already met them and they didn't say anything?" Buffy asked.  
  
Galadriel chuckled a bit, "yes actually."  
  
Buffy sighed impatiently, "Why am I not surprised? Are you going to tell me who my kin is here?"  
  
"Of course, they are Celeborn and I."  
  
~~  
  
Should I stop here???? Oh what the heck I'll keep going. Don't wanna keep you guys hanging. =)  
  
~~  
  
Buffy stared at Galadriel, "Then . you're my grandparents?"  
  
"Yes, Elbereth," said Celeborn walking down the steps to where Buffy was standing.  
  
"We are your family. We have been searching for you for a very long time," Continued Celeborn gently.  
  
"It was devastating when you were taken, and that Celebrian had died trying to protect you, but you have returned to us, and though it pains me to say this but you have to continue the journey with the rest of the Fellowship," Said Galadriel.  
  
"I know," said Buffy softly with tears starting to form in her eyes.  
  
Celeborn hugged Buffy lightly. She hugged him back with tears in her eyes. He let go of her after a moment and Buffy wiped her eyes, sniffling.  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm usually not like this," said Buffy.  
  
Galadriel smiled lightly, "that's alright, it was expected," she said walking over to Buffy and hugging her also.  
  
"God, this is a lot to take in," said Buffy.  
  
"I can only imagine," Galadriel said.  
  
"Why don't you get some rest? You have a long day ahead of you tomorrow," Celeborn said.  
  
Buffy sighed, "That's a good idea."  
  
Buffy walked towards the stairs, and walked up to go back to bed.  
  
~~  
  
"She took better than I expected," confessed Galadriel.  
  
"Nothing seems to phase her, she has been through some hard times," Celeborn said sadly.  
  
"And harder times still," said Galadriel.  
  
"At least she will have the others to look after her, most especially Legolas," said Celeborn mysteriously.  
  
~~  
  
TBC. Review, Review, Review!!!! 


	9. Arriving at the Argonath

Disclaimer in the first part  
  
A/N: Thanks for all of the great reviews!!! I'm lovin' it! Well here is a new part that I hope all of you will like. Now for answering reviews!  
  
Asha Dereamweaver: You will just have to wait and see! =)  
  
Europa: It kinda slipped my mind that elves didn't sleep when I was writing the last part. Oops. Just for the sake of the last part just pretend that they did =).  
  
A/N 2: I'm really, really sorry that I haven't updated in a long time. RL has been a Bi*ch. I also have exams coming up in about less than three weeks! That's really gonna suck. Well anyways enjoy that new part!  
  
~~  
  
Part 9  
  
~~  
  
It was a foggy morning when everyone got up to leave Lothlorien. They were by a river that had three boats in it that they were going to use to go sown the river.  
  
"Never before have we clad strangers in Elvin clothing," said Celeborn, "May they keep unfriendly eyes from seeing you."  
  
Elves then put the cloaks onto the Fellowship clasping them together with green silver-veined leaf-brooches.  
  
Then Galadriel gave each person a gift. When she finished talking with everyone else she stood in front of Buffy.  
  
"What greater gift can I give to you than you returning to your rightful place?" Asked Galadriel.  
  
Buffy smiled slightly, "There is no greater gift than finding out what I truly am and where I really belong."  
  
Galadriel hugged Buffy and kissed her lightly on the forehead. Then Celeborn came with a bow very much like the one Galadriel gave Legolas and an elegant sword with unique Elvin carvings on the hilt of the sword.  
  
"We have been waiting to give these to the right warrior in our family," said Celeborn, "We thought that it would be best to let you have the possession of our family weapons. We hope that they will do you great service against Saurons forces."  
  
Buffy accepted the weapons with tears in her eyes. The Fellowship was finally getting ready to leave, and Galadriel and Celeborn waved them off.  
  
~~  
  
They were rowing for a while when Buffy finally said, "We are being followed."  
  
"I know," said Aragorn, "It is Gollum. Celeborn warned me before we left."  
  
Buffy frowned, but didn't say anything else.  
  
They came across two very impressive statues with both of their left hands stretched out in front of them.  
  
"Wow," Buffy said.  
  
Aragorn smiles, "It is the Argonath. This is where my kin is."  
  
Everyone looks up in awe at the statues.  
  
The Fellowship starts to make a camp at a small clearing by a waterfall.  
  
"We will cross the lake at nightfall. Hide the boats and continue on foot. We will approach Mordor from the north," said Aragorn.  
  
"Oh yes?!" exclaimed Gimli, "It's just a simple matter of finding our way through Emyn Muil? An impassable labryinth of razor sharp rocks! And after that, it get's even better!"  
  
Pippin looks up alarmed.  
  
"Festering, stinking marshlands, far as the eye can see!"  
  
"That is our road," said Aragorn pointedly, "I suggest you take some rest and recover your strength Master Dwarf."  
  
Gimli growls in response.  
  
While Buffy was amused at the banter that the Dwarf was getting, she still had a very bad feeling about this.  
  
"We should leave now," Legolas said.  
  
"I agree," said Buffy, "I don't know what it is, but I have a very bad feeling right now. Something bad is coming and we shouldn't stay."  
  
"I have this same feeling. We should leave."  
  
"No. Orcs are patrolling the eastern shore. We should wait until nightfall," said Aragorn.  
  
Buffy sighed in frustration, growing even more agitated.  
  
~~  
  
Everyone was finally getting settled when Sam noticed that someone was missing.  
  
"Does anyone know where Frodo is?" He asked.  
  
Buffy looked around, and didn't find the hobbit anywhere.  
  
"I'll Try to find him," she said, anxious to do something other than doing nothing for the time being.  
  
Everyone agreed, though Legolas hesitated a bit before agreeing.  
  
She went into the forest and started to look for Frodo. She saw Boromir picking up some wood, and asked, "Have you seen Frodo?"  
  
"No I haven't, is he missing?" he asked.  
  
"Yea, he walked off a while ago. I just thought that you might have seen him."  
  
"I'll keep my eyes open for him."  
  
With that said Buffy continued to look for Frodo.  
  
She stopped when she felt her spider-senses tingle. Then all of a sudden black clouds started forming and lightning started flashing.  
  
Buffy looked around frantically, her senses going haywire on her. She then saw a portal like the one that Glory opened.  
  
*Not again*, she though.  
  
She then saw a person fly out from the portal, landing with a thump.  
  
She winced, *that had gotta hurt*.  
  
The person groaned and said, "Next time I see that warlock, I am going to beat the crap out of him."  
  
Buffy's eyes widened when she heard the voice. "FAITH?!"  
  
~~  
  
I know I said that I wouldn't have another person from either Buffy or Angel but I just couldn't help myself =). I was suffering from a major writers block and I though 'forget it I am bringing someone in so that I can have something else to work with.' And again I am really sorry for the long update! I am still suffering from a mild writers block, but not as much as before. I would really appreciate some suggestions! 


	10. Breaking of the Fellowship

Nov. 29, 2004 :

I am EXTREMELY SORRY for the lack of updates. I haven't joined the air force YET but I will hopefully in January. they are extremely anal about weight, grrrr. also things in my life has been kinda hectic. this summer was life changing for me and I also have been helping my parents remodle their house and taking trips with my mom and all that crap. BUT I try to get back to chapter 10 and I only get through like 2 lines worth. ugh. Now I remember why I never took up writing in school. Once my life gets back in order you should expect more regular updates.

again I am so sorry for the cliffhanger that I left this story on, but I promise that I will NOT abandon this story. I'm in this until I finish it to the end.

A/N: Stupid computer. Pouts. Well I am really sorry that this part took longer than usual. I was seriously about to post this chapter soon, but my computer crashing was NOT in the plan. Senior year in High School also sucks, with all the research papers and stupid projects. Anyways, Major thanks to all of my reviewers!!! You guys rock!! Keep 'em coming. Hope ya'll like the new part.

part 10

Faith looked up from the ground and stared at the person that said her name.

"B?" she said in complete shock.

They both just stared at each other for a minute, not believing that they were seeing each other again.

Faith then did the unexpected and ran to Buffy in a crushing hug.

Buffy stood there stunned, not expecting the hug from her sister Slayer, but returned the hug full heartedly, glad to see someone from her previous home, even if it is Faith.

"How did you get here?" asked Buffy.

"Damn warlock did a spell, I guess I kinda pissed him off a bit, but enough about that, I thought that you were dead. How are you still alive?"

Buffy looked at Faith quizzically, "What do you mean by dead?"

Then she remembered the prophecy that Gandalf had remembered back at Rivendell, "Don't answer that, I already know from a prophecy"

Faith blinked at her, "great, another one."

Buffy was about to ask her what she meant by that when she got interrupted by an orc horn.

"Crap, Orcs," Buffy said, then glanced at Faith, "Welcome to Middle-Earth."

"Where has Buffy run off too?" Grunted Legolas, as he killed an orc with one of his knives.

"She went to find Frodo, remember?" said Gimli, taking down an orc.

"Come Gimli, we must find the others," said Legolas, frowning a bit.

"Damn, they are really ugly," grunted Faith as she killed one of the Orcs with a knife that Buffy let her borrow.

"What did you expect them to look like? Brad Pitt?" replied Buffy as she beheaded an orc herself.

She didn't wait for Faith's reply as she caught sight of long blond hair.

"C'mon, I see Legolas and I'm pretty sure Gimli is with him."

"Who is Legolas?" asked Faith with a knowing smirk.

Buffy gave Faith a warning glare, that pretty much told her to back off.

She flipped her hair back and that was when Faith finally noticed something different about Buffy.

"What's up with the Spock ears B?" asked Faith.

Buffy groaned in annoyance.

Legolas finally caught sight of Buffy, and he sighed in relief, "Thank the Valar."

Then he heard a horn, "The Horn of Gondor."

"Boromir," said Aragorn, who had just joined them mere minutes ago.

Everyone quickly fought their way towards where they heard Boromir's horn.

Legolas glanced back at Buffy and her new companion and gestured to her to follow them.

Buffy nodded and fought towards to where they were going.

"C'mon, we need to follow them," said Buffy.

"All right, but you still need to tell me what's going on," said Faith.

"I will Faith, but later when we aren't fighting orcs."

Legolas finally made it to where Boromir was, and noticed an Uruk-hai that had to be the leader.

He was just about to fire an arrow to one of the archers when Buffy's dark haired companion in strange clothing beat him to it.

"Who is your friend?" Legolas asked as Buffy fought her way towards him.

"Tell ya later," grunted Buffy, "When we aren't getting attacked."

Legolas silently agreed.

Aragorn started to fight the main Uruk-Hai for a while.

Legolas, Buffy, Gimli, Faith, and Boromir finally managed to kill off the rest of the orcs that were still there.

As Buffy thrust a sword into the last orc, Aragorn was gaining the upper had in fighting the Uruk-Hai, and separated his head from his body.

"Well," said Faith panting, "That was fun."

"Just like old times," agreed Buffy.

That was then the rest of the fellowship noticed Faith.

"Who are you," asked Aragorn.

Faith looked up and down at Aragorn, obviously checking him out, "Friend of Buffy's, names Faith," she said smiling coyly, and then doing the same to Boromir.

Aragorn looked slightly uncomfortable, and raised his eyebrows at Buffy.

Buffy rolled her eyes, "ignore her, she does that to all the guys she meets, and she is one of my friends from the Earth that I came from," she explained.

"Anyways, where are the little guys?" she asked.

Boromir looked slightly guilty, "The orcs took the little ones."

"Damn," muttered Buffy, "what about Frodo and Sam?"

"I let Frodo go," said Aragorn.

"Then you did what I could not," said Boromir, looking down in shame, "I tried to take the ring from him."

Buffy sighed, "I bet Sam is following Frodo."

Faith looked on confused.

"Well then let's go," said Legolas, going to the boats, "they are surly on the other side of the shore by now."

He stopped when the others didn't follow him, "We mean not to follow them?"

Aragorn sighs, "Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands."

"Then it has all been in vain," said Gimli, "The Fellowship has failed."

Buffy looked around at her companions, "No not failed, we only went slightly off course, and we won't give up on Merry and Pippin."

"She is right," said Aragorn, "We must not let Merry and Pippin to torment and death. Leave all that can be spared behind. We will travel light."

Then he smiled, "Let's go hunt some Orc."

"Yea!" exclaimed Gimli.

Faith raised her hand, "um excuse me? Can someone please tell me what's going on?"


End file.
